smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Resurrection (Episode)
|season=Season 3 |episode=15 (59 in total) |air_date=February 25, 2004 |previous_episode=Obsession |next_episode=Crisis }}"Resurrection" is the fifteenth episode in the third season of Smallville, and fifty-ninth episode overall. It aired on February 25, 2004. Summary While his father is awaiting surgery, runs into a classmate, Garrett Davis whose brother Vince just died from liver failure. However, everyone is shocked when Vince shows up alive and seemingly well - until his liver starts failing again. In a desperate attempt to keep his brother alive, Garrett straps a bomb to himself and demands that Vince be given a liver transplant or he will blow up the hospital. Recap Dr. Scanlan recommends triple bypass surgery to repair the arterial blockage in Jonathan's heart. Jonathan is reluctant until Clark tells him how important he is to him. Clark is in the waiting room with a classmate, Garrett Davis. Garrett's brother Vince is suffering from serious liver failure. Clark is very worried about his father, but Garrett tries to encourage him until they hear a code blue for Vince's room. They rush down the hall and see Dr. MacIntyre attempting to revive Vince, but he is not successful. One of the attendants quietly sends an email message as he notes the time of death in the chart. Clark tells his mother that Garrett's parents died when he was little. Vince was his guardian, so Garrett will be sent to foster care until his uncle arrives from Germany in a few days. invites Garrett to stay with them instead. Meanwhile, Vince's body is urgently transported by helicopter back to . It arrives at Lia Teng's lab. She immediately administers an injection to his chest, which revives him. Garrett and Clark are talking about Vince when Martha comes in to tell Garrett the crematorium has called asking where they should send Vince's ashes. Garrett is confused and Clark takes him to sort it out. Garrett knows that Vince wanted to be buried next to his parents, but he is given file with Vince's signature on the cremation form, but he believes it was forged. At the mansion, Lex is on the phone with the North Korean Embassy trying to find the deported Lia Teng. Chloe arrives to share what she has learned: Twelve years ago she married a man who worked security at . Lex figured that his father arranged the marriage so that she could get a green card. Chloe found the guard working at the old Metron Pharmaceuticals Building even though it has been shut down for the past seven years. Chloe wants Lex to help her check it out, but Lex insists that she stay behind for her own safety. Clark and Garrett return to the Kent Farm just before Vince arrives. He says that he woke up in a lab and now he needs to fall beneath the radar. Before he can tell Clark where the lab is, he doubles over in pain, bleeding from his eyes. They take him to the hospital where Dr. MacIntyre explains that Vince's liver is rapidly deteriorating. Garrett is distraught at the idea of losing his brother again. Clark visits his father, who is preparing for surgery. He wants to stay with him, but he also wants to go to Metropolis to find the mysterious lab and maybe save Vince. Jonathan tells him to go to Metropolis, then reminds Martha of their promise to let Clark go when he's ready. Clark meets Lana in the parking lot on his way out. He tells her about Vince Davis and she tells him that had previously bled from his eyes in a similar fashion. He goes to see Chloe at the . She is able to confirm that Metropolis General only received two organ donors yesterday, both female, so Clark goes in search of the helicopter pilot, Ben Powell, who must have been paid off to deliver Vince's body somewhere else. After verbally threatening to report the body stealing scam to the authorities, Ben reluctantly flys Clark to the location where he was paid to make the drop, which turns out to be Metron Pharmaceuticals. Clark uses his to overhear Lex inside the lab confronting Lia Teng after entering the facility and discovering that she was not deported after all, but is instead performing research here for . Lex interrogates her about the vial of serum that he catches her working on, which he says looks identical to the serum used by Adam Knight, which contained blood platelets of unknown origin. Clark uses his to steal the vial undetected. Dr. Scanlan is just beginning Jonathan's surgery when Garrett shows up with a bomb strapped to his chest demanding that Vince receive a liver transplant. Clark returns with the serum to find the medical center surrounded by deputies. He tells Sheriff Adams that he has the medicine that will cure Vince. Reluctantly, she allows Clark to talk with Garrett. Meanwhile, Pete explains to Martha that Garrett's bomb is the same type that Vince used in his demolition business, laced with meteor rock. Garrett takes the call from Clark and agrees to trade most of the hostages for the vial of serum. Clark is careful to keep his distance, but when the serum boils in Garrett's hand, Clark suspects that it is made from his blood. Dr. MacIntyre injects Vince in the correct location, but it does not revive him. Garrett insists that he transplant Jonathan's liver to Vince. Dr. MacIntryre tries to explain that there is almost no chance of success, but Garrett is too desperate to listen and there are twenty other patients in the building. Sheriff Adams has ordered a sharp shooter to seek a vantage point and take Garrett out. When he shoots Garrett, his finger comes off the bomb's ignition switch. Clark runs to the radiology department, grabs a lead apron, removes the bomb from Garrett's chest and runs away from the medical center before it explodes. Meanwhile, back at Metron Pharmaceuticals, Lia Teng explains to Lex that Lionel ordered 's role in the program terminated, meaning he is supposed to be cut off from receiving any further serum, but due to her ethics, she has been secretly supplying him with a small amount to keep him alive; however, it is in such short supply that she isn't able to give him as much as he needs either. She has him locked up, hidden away while he deteriorates. Lex asks her to reveal the source of the unique blood platelets in the serum, but Lia does not know. However, she does offer him information about the platelets, such as the fact that they have an astonishing ability to revive necrotic tissue. Before Lex leaves Metron, Lia tells him that he is her only chance to get out from under his father's grip. Lex returns to the to find Lana attempting to scrub away the memory of Adam from the apartment. She is obviously upset and he offers to talk with her about if she ever wants to, but he chooses not reveal to her that he just found out where Adam disappeared to; instead he just claims he's still trying to determine Adam's whereabouts so he can make sure that Adam never harasses Lana again. Clark is helping his father leave the hospital when he tells him that the serum that revived Vince was made from his blood. Clark suggests that if his blood can help people, maybe he should come forward. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Pete Ross * Chloe Sullivan * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Guest Starring * Dr. Lia Teng * Sheriff Nancy Adams * Dr. Yaeger Scanlan * Garrett Davis * Vince Davis Co-Starring * Adam Knight * Dr. MacIntyre * Ben Powell Notes * Antagonist: Garrett Davis. * The doctor's recommendation of a bypass for Jonathan's heart disease is questionable. Bypass is often the treatment for blockages in cardiac blood vessels caused by high cholesterol and saturated fats in the diet. Jonathan's heart disease is apparently the result of physical stress (which, under normal circumstances, is good for the heart). * Lia Teng tells Lex that the liver is the most resilient organ in the body. This is true. Although life without a functioning liver is impossible, the liver is remarkably resilient and the human body can withstand the loss of up to two thirds of the normal liver without any significant effects. Following the loss of substantial liver volume the residual liver remnant will enlarge – a discovery that has made modern day liver surgery and transplantation a reality. http://www.daviddarling.info/encyclopedia/L/liver.html * The DVD contains a deleted scene in which attempts to stay behind when Garrett trades the hostages for his brother's medicine. * Clark tells Garrett that he always thought of Jonathan as a "Man of Steel". A nickname given to Clark's future identity as Superman. * This is the first episode to feature "Clark time" with the fluid looking "aura", that Clark leaves behind himself, while moving. Trivia * Tom Welling has a scar on his chin, which is quite visible in the scene with John Schneider looking up at him from the hospital bed. * Actress Sandra Ferens (Morgue Doctor) played a similar character in Calling. However, in that episode, her character was described as Coroner. Coroners are generally called in to investigate unexplained, mysterious deaths, which made sense with what Ferens' character was doing in Calling. Here, however, there was nothing mysterious about Vince's (first) death, so a Coroner would not be the person Garrett would be talking to about his brother's cremation, which is probably why Ferens' character here is described as "Morgue Doctor". So it's unlikely this is supposed to be the same recurring character (although that may have been the original intention). It's more likely these are two similar but different characters played by the same actress. Continuity * Lana previously saw 's eyes bleed in Velocity. * In this episode Jonathan refers to a promise that he and Martha made to each other to let Clark go when he was ready. He confronted the artificial intelligence of in the Kawatche Caves, insisting that Clark was not ready in Exile. * Actor Jerry Wasserman receives "Guest Starring" billing right after the opening credits of this episode, the only time any of the recurring doctors at received such prominent billing (not counting Helen Bryce who right from her first episode was also Lex's love interest in addition to her duties at Smallville Medical). * Clark and Jonathan previously saw Clark's blood boil in reaction to kryptonite in Phoenix. Spoilers * Tahmoh Penikett, who played Vince Davis, also played Wes Keenan in Nemesis and Prototype. Quotes : : You know, I always thought of my dad as a man of steel. I guess I was wrong. : : Chloe, I think I should take it from here. : : Lex, I'm perfectly capable-- : : This has nothing to do with your capability. I'm worried about your safety. When my father's involved with covert research, people tend to get hurt. : : If my blood can save lives, maybe I should come forward. What if there's something inside me that can repair dad's heart permanently? : : Lana, no matter where we stand, I'm still your friend, and you can tell me anything. : : You know that goes both ways. Clark. What do you think was in that serum? : : I have no idea. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 3 Episodes